


暗香

by miaomiaowuzi



Series: 福泽 [1]
Category: All伦
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaomiaowuzi/pseuds/miaomiaowuzi





	暗香

“诶，哝晓得伐，小小姐今朝要回来了，忙瑟嘞”。朗月轩醒的时候正光溜溜的蜷缩在被窝里，一张小俏脸埋在枕头里，睡的脸上两团红晕，像是春日里的桃花瓣，又甜又娇。许是一个姿势维持的有些久了，朗月轩的膝盖弯弯都有些麻了，他迷蒙的睁开清凌凌的凤眼，听着屋子外头下人们叽叽喳喳的谈话声。

昨天夜里头，白老爷又把他弄得够呛。早就身体不行的老男人惯喜欢用些小玩意儿逼的他又哭又求，抖着身子把淫水喷的连褥子都打湿了。朗月轩撑着身子去够床头柜上的里衣，锦被从他单薄的身上滑落，配着丝丝亮光，能看到点儿圆润肩头和漂亮的小白乳，两颗红绵的乳头俏生生的立在上头。他低头看了一会儿，有半颗珍珠泪滴在乳尖上，他用手指悄悄拂去，秉着呼吸想要从榻上起来。

“啊”，人还是被弄醒了，朗月轩低着头乖顺的被半截入土的白老爷搂在怀里，枯木似的手掌捏着他嫩滑的香雪皮肉，搞的大片大片红痕，小屁股被人揉了一圈又一圈，臀肉缝被粗糙的拇指嵌在里头上下磨蹭，时不时刮着那张小口，被弄的外翻的粉肉还有些嘟在外头。朗月轩疼得厉害，只得抬起两条白玉臂膀环上对方，把身子朝里挤，凑在人耳边，笑盈盈的问。

“老爷，小小姐是谁啊？”

白玉婷在外头留学已过了好些年，连半条口讯都不愿意托人带回家中，久的连他父亲都快忘了自己还有个女儿。思海里只剩下那年的冬天，不寻常的冷，连后院的假山都冻裂了缝。而他那个漂亮闺女拿着剪子剪了那头蓄了十多年的长发，穿着一套不符的中山装，盖住半个身子，拎着箱子头也不回的踏出了她住了一十八年的大宅。白老爷其实真的记不太清了，白玉婷到底哭没哭，可他每每回想时，似乎都能看到白玉婷站在朱红色的大门外头，白净的面孔上瞪着一双杏眼，对着他冷漠又哀愁的喊着。

“爸爸，你总会后悔的”。

白老爷思及此处忍不住打了个寒颤，又想起前几日收到的信件，“不日便归——白玉婷”，高兴的一吻落在朗月轩的侧脸，正好碰上他那颗小痣，干裂的嘴唇在他面颊上蹭了蹭，下体也贴着朗月轩柔软的私处狠狠撞了几下，到底是没能勃起，白老爷叹了口气，喊了仆人进来伺候起床。

已然是入春的日子了，上海却依旧带着湿冷，朗月轩其实并不愿意多暴露在人前，他不过是白老爷名义上的姨太太，实际上谁都知道他就是用来交易的，养子比不上亲子，没人还记得他是郎家二少爷，说出去都称一句，白家小姨娘。白玉婷的回来，让他不得不坐在大堂里，一身雪青色的长袍挂着银制的怀表链，还是白老爷亲手给他挂上的，说衬他的肤色，如绵绵细雪，无暇纯净。

朗月轩等的都有些瞌睡了，白老爷安抚的摸了摸他的手背，突然周遭像是炸开锅的热闹。朗月轩玉指撑着头，强撑着困意朝门外望去，只能看到一个挺拔的身影被簇拥在中间，连自家老爷都有些激动。那人穿着时下最流行的西服，头发朝后梳的有些亮，前额垂着一缕碎发，颈上打着漂亮的领结，除了个子不算太高，倒也是个英俊的青年。直到他走到朗月轩面前，朗月轩的脑子里都是一片浆糊，不知来人到底是谁，白小姐呢？

“爸爸，小姨娘，我回来了”。

“回来就好，回来就好”，白老爷抖着鹰爪似的手不断抚摸面前青年的光洁脸庞，看的朗月轩有些恶心，他就这么望着两个男人，一时之间都不晓得怎么插上话。

“爸爸，我难得回来怎么也不介绍下？”，青年的嗓音温和，比一般男子要清澈的多，没有那些不怀好意和淫邪气，朗月轩不禁多望了他几眼，就听到白老爷说到这是他最小的女儿，白玉婷。

晚风凉，朗月轩独自一人坐在西边的湖心小庭里，想着白日里他和白玉婷的初见，滑稽的令人发笑，男人当女人，女人当男人，也不晓得这世道怎么了。他没脱鞋整个人抱着膝盖蜷在长凳上，夜里的风吹起他的一片衣角，露出一丝雪白的嫩肉，像是梨花，又清又雅偏又愁苦。他是白府的一缕残魂，活的了无生气。

“小姨娘怎么还在这儿，夜里凉，小心得了风寒”，白玉婷其实在后边儿看了朗月轩许久，确实是个精致人，发如乌木，面如白瑜，眼眸如泣如诉，看的人心口发疼，可侧着面孔时又挤出软嘟嘟的嫩肉徒添几分可爱。朗月轩被突然的声音吓得不禁张开了两瓣嘴唇，露出点儿小兔牙，迷瞪的样子看的白玉婷发了笑。她还穿着早上那身行头，依旧像个风度翩翩的少年郎，让朗月轩有些想起从前的自己。

“呜。别叫我小姨娘”，说出口的话软绵带着不易察觉的泣音和娇态，可夜里幽静，朗月轩面皮一红，不晓得要怎么解释，伴随着湖风耳里就传来了白玉婷的话。

“月轩，怎么还在这儿，夜里凉，小心得了风寒”，与刚刚的话除了称呼一字不差，朗月轩心头一热，身子不受控制，朝着白玉婷就倚了过去，他冷，冷的很，他缩在白玉婷的胸口，发出呜呜咽咽的抽泣，哭的好不可怜，哭的整个人湿漉漉的，宛如雨后的芍药花，红的醉人又让人心生怜爱。

不晓得是谁开始的，唇舌相交，吸的涎水不断往下滴，朗月轩跪在白玉婷怀里，乖顺的攀着她的肩膀，软绵的臀肉隔着长袍被白玉婷小心翼翼的捧在手心，细细揉捏，又分开搓弄。那双手从朗月轩的下摆朝里边儿探，似乎能摸到热乎乎的小肉眼儿，朗月轩身子一软整个窝在白玉婷的怀里，肉绵绵的像只三月大的小奶猫，激动的靥面绯红。白玉婷慢慢褪下他的里裤，又把衣服朝上一掀开，露出整条丰腴白洁的大腿，朗月轩羞的想要夹紧大腿，去被白玉婷抓着嫩肉朝两边扒开，露出那直挺的小玉茎。

“呜。不准你欺负我”，朗月轩手扒着白玉婷，明明身子抖得不像话还使劲朝里靠着，嘴里偏说着反话，白玉婷这些年不晓得在外头干过什么，手比寻常女子要粗一些，上下磨着朗月轩的小肉棒，直把他弄得哭喊不以，说自己要泄了，又被白玉婷逗弄，说我们月轩怎么去的那么快，拇指按着他的马眼一扣，一股股白浊喷了白玉婷满手。朗月轩一看，立刻湿了眸子，眼裂迤着一片红就要起身离开，却被白玉婷一把推在长凳上，对着月色撅起嫩生生的两瓣嫩屁股，和桃子似的软肉，粉色的臀缝里藏着迷人的小香口。

“不行。。嗯啊。。不给你弄。”，朗月轩趴在长凳上，一边冲着白玉婷摇屁股一边说不给，气的白玉婷“啪啪”几巴掌落在上头，打的着细嫩的皮肉瞬间泛了红，臀尖尖透的像是一戳就能流出蜜液。朗月轩哭的就差厥了过去，突然一股热气喷在他的臀肉缝里，湿淋淋的东西贴在里头上下滑动，勾着小肉眼，嘬弄着他的嫩肉。朗月轩抖着身子朝后望，就看到白玉婷两手拨开他的屁股肉，俊脸埋在里头，动着头颅吃着他的小肉洞，舌头舔开粉色的小口，不断往里面钻。朗月轩被白玉婷的舌头奸的咿咿呀呀的喊，半盍着凤眸，热的秀鼻子冒着颗颗汗珠。白玉婷一手揉着朗月轩的臀肉，一面又用舌头勾着穴里的嫩肉又吮又吸，齿根叼着穴外嘟嘟的软柔含在唇中抿。朗月轩舒服的屁股不断往下压，几乎坐在白玉婷脸上，柔夷小手扶着栏杆，扭着白软的嫩腰，肠腔里喷出大股大股透明的淫水浇在他继女的面孔上，黑色的西服湿了一层又一层。白玉婷捏着朗月轩的腰眼，将他拉向自己，舌头灵活的疯狂摆动，舔的穴肉缠绵，肠壁紧缩，啜的朗月轩魂都要飞了，他昂着秀颈抖着小肉棒哭着又泄了出去。他颤着身子靠在白玉婷怀里，娇湿湿的嗓子说白玉婷第一次见面就就欺辱他，以后不和她好了，白玉婷舔着他透粉的耳朵和朗月轩讨饶，要小姨娘以后多照顾照顾她这个继女。

也不晓得是白老爷睁一只眼闭一只眼还是当真没发现，朗月轩被白玉婷里里外外弄了个遍，可毕竟白玉婷是女人，没拿那儿，也不能真的肏他。朗月轩也乐得轻松，时常对着白玉婷闹娇娇，闹狠了就被人按着一顿指奸，尿的浑身都是自己的骚水，红着鼻尖又靠上去。

“我的乖乖，你总这样管不住自己的尿可不行，像只发情的小母猫”，朗月轩赤裸着莹白的身体，四肢缠在白玉婷身上嘟着粉嫩的嘴唇说不管，看的白玉婷激动的攥着他嫩绵的小乳，啃的他嘴角都破了皮，还笑嘻嘻的说白玉婷孟浪，回头要告诉她父亲，不好老是这样欺负小母亲的。

白老爷的寿辰提前了，说是冲冲喜，身体败的太快，精神头越发的短，这些日子朗月轩也尽了心力，日夜照顾，原本还算有些肉的身子消瘦不少，朗月轩提了几嘴要找大夫来瞧瞧，都被白老爷扯开了话头。

“爸爸，这个药不错的，是洋货”，白玉婷捏着一个小瓶子递给白老爷，透明的有些黏闻着就苦，白老爷端详了半天一口饮尽，不过确实喝完人舒坦不少。朗月轩端着中药来的时候，正巧看到白玉婷从里屋出来，告诉他说，人早睡下了，药都喝完了，随后递给朗月轩一只空碗，弥散着和朗月轩手里一样的药香。那之后每日送药就成了白玉婷的事儿，朗月轩还感慨这白家二小姐其实还是挺孝顺的，起码也不嫌弃这半死不活的老东西。

寿辰当天，府里挂满了红缎，看得有些渗人，朗月轩也一改平日里素雅的打扮，穿了一身暗红色的长袍，依旧挂着白老爷送他的怀表链，他的身段好，掩在长衫下也瞧得见两片挺翘的圆臀，和微微鼓起的小胸脯，脖颈一片粉白，像一株摇曳的海棠满是风情，看得让人眼热，莹润的腕子上套着一副龙头镯，镶着两颗红宝。白老爷坐在轮椅上死气沉沉的有一搭没一搭的摸着朗月轩的手，嘴里也不晓得在念叨什么，讲多了，嘴角堆着一些白沫，看的人心里作呕，朗月轩蹲下身子，捏着孔雀线绣的帕子给他擦了擦嘴，让人把老爷推下去休息。

“唉，白老爷真是作孽啊。”

“谁说不是呢，讲不定就是白二小姐的报应。”

“呸呸呸，这种事不好瞎讲的。和二小姐又不搭嘎的。”

“谁说不搭嘎，不男不女的，折他老子寿。”

来宴的宾客，私下里没少嘀咕，又碍着白玉婷的身份，面上装的倒是和蔼，朗月轩看的嗤笑一声，说了声我乏了，也准备回屋子里休息。

等到散席的时候，早已月上枝头，白玉婷喊了管家收拾残局，自己到卧房里拿了些东西就去找了朗月轩。朗月轩此时正躺在白老爷身边睡的正香，被人一把抱住，浑身凉意，吓得他差点叫出来，还是白玉婷喊了声小姨娘他才安静下来，一巴掌轻轻抽在在白玉婷脸上，骂她臭不要脸。

“你，你怎么？”，朗月轩看着面前的白玉婷有些陌生。一袭白色长裙从头盖到脚，头发也柔顺的披着，和平日里的模样简直判若两人，他一直没细想过，如今等真的见到这身打扮，到是自己先浑身不快了起来。白玉婷看到朗月轩纠结的小模样，心中欢喜，胳膊一揽将他搂近怀里。

“小姨娘，你摸摸我”，白玉婷低着嗓子凑在朗月轩耳边说话，温热的气息烫的他一激灵，软着身子伸手往白玉婷身上摸，摸到的是女人柔软的胸脯，他从前在朗家也没碰过女孩儿，总归有些好奇，把白玉婷的胸揉在手里捏了捏，还挺饱满的。他面上一红，又听到白玉婷喊他小色鬼，气的就想走，却被人拽着手就往下摸。朗月轩摆着手说不好的不好的，偏生白玉婷力气比他大一些，按着他的手朝哪儿靠，女人的东西没摸着，倒是摸到一根又硬又粗的棒子，朗月轩倏地睁大眼睛。白玉婷趁着他愣住的时候，一把将他一抱上了案子，解他的盘扣。长袍被一点点褪下，里裤被白玉婷撕了去，朗月轩赤条条的仰面躺着，他用手遮着自己的小乳和私处，小声提醒吧白玉婷她父亲还在呢。

“啊。你轻点儿，疼死了”，白玉婷也不听他的，俯下身子用手握着他的乳就往嘴里送，舔的是水光琳琳，两个奶尖嫩生生的挺着，手掌攥着绵嫩的雪白乳肉，两团丰盈的奶子像是灌满鲜奶似又软又滑，白玉婷叼着乳头吃的直喘气，脸埋在两片小乳中间狠狠地嗅着朗月轩的乳香，手也不老实的左右拍打他的小胸脯，绵绵的奶肉白浪似的打在白玉婷的脸上。朗月轩羞的用莹润的手臂直推人，说不要，吃的痒死了。白玉婷直起身子，望着满身粉雾的朗月轩，又是低头一口叼住他的乳头，嘬的身下的美人乱扭身子呜呜的说疼，两条知直到细细的汗珠都冒了出来才松开。朗月轩瘫在案桌上，侧着头，捂着胸脯垂着泪，说白玉婷弄疼他了。白玉婷像是没听见似的从怀里掏出一团黑色的布料，蹲在地上，慢悠悠的给朗月轩套上，嫩乎乎的小足，骨肉匀称的小腿，丰腴的大腿全被裹上一层黑丝，秀气的小肉棒也被赤裸的包在里面。朗月轩尖叫着踢动小腿，说白玉婷是臭流氓，被白玉婷环着腰喊着乖娇娇，说他漂亮的紧。

脚趾隔着丝袜被温温热热的口腔含着，白玉婷口水黏在袜上，嘬的渍渍发响，唇舌从趾间滑过，又咬上脚背，顺着小腿软绵的弧度继续向上舔。白玉婷手抓着朗月轩的粉细的脚踝将他整个下体抬起，分开架在肩头，肉乎乎的屁股半个悬在外头，白玉婷舔了许久，才把脸在朗月轩的臀丘上蹭了蹭，舒服的长叹一口气。朗月轩此时几乎快晕了过去，面颊红的滴血，眼里一片氤氲，张嘴呵出一小片雾气，叫着难受。朗月轩迷糊着被白玉婷从桌上又拉了起来，拽着他的手，继续往她下面摸，又要朗月轩帮她脱了里裤，白皙的小手抖着一点点儿的往下脱，直到有一根什么东西弹了出来，因着外群看不真切。白玉婷将裙摆一掀，朗月轩瞪的像只受惊过度的白猫，圆溜溜的眼睛和微张的小嘴，甚至能看到里头藏着的小软舌。白玉婷掐着朗月轩精巧的下巴，就把假肉棒往他嘴里插，细嫩的口腔被整个塞满，深得几乎抵到嗓子眼儿，朗月轩一阵干呕，被掐着脸被迫吮吸，眼尾沁着泪珠，难受的一直推搡白玉婷的小腹，白玉婷看着黑色丝袜圈着朗月轩如摆柳的嫩腰，勒出一些小软肉，摇晃的身子荡着绵绵奶肉，激动的爆插几十下才出朗月轩嘴里推了出来。刚一退出，朗月轩就趴在桌上呜呜的哭了起来，委屈的不行，娇嫩的屁股冲着白玉婷招摇。

“乖娇儿，我看看”，白玉婷咽了咽口水，把朗月轩搂紧怀里，看着他嘴角都裂开了些，一巴掌抽在自己脸上，“啪”的一声，朗月轩这才红着眼睛转过身子说以后不准了，又故意伸出桃心似的舌尖，让白玉婷看，说自己疼的离厉害，这哪儿看得出什么，只能看得见湿软的小舌和闻得见他口腔里茉莉的清香，白玉婷说了句，我给你治治，就含住他的小舌头，吃的朗月轩舌根都发了麻，哼哼唧唧的吊着白玉婷的脖子。

软桃屁股上的黑丝被白玉婷“嘶啦”一声扯开，本粉嘟嘟的嫩肉一股脑的往外面挤，白玉婷一手握住一边朝两边分开，拇指沾了点桌上的茶水就上里面探，早就习惯被插的小肉洞乖巧的张开，内壁的嫩肉嫩呼呼的等着被人奸被人肏。白玉婷细长的手指刚一插入，就被层层媚肉箍上，她啄了口朗月轩的脸蛋肉，让她的小姨娘松点儿，不肏开，一会儿怎么吃大肉棒呢。朗月轩低低的嗯了一声，紧张的用手揪住白玉婷的裙子，摇了两下屁股，听话的娇模样，看着就让人疼。白玉婷的手指勾着小眼儿里的嫩肉又按又揉，指尖不断捣着最敏感的嫩肉，只把那处奸的几乎肿了起来也不放手，朗月轩叫的又湿又甜，喊着自己受不住了，穴腔深处的骚水喷了满满一桌子。白玉婷控制着手腕，极速往里面插个不停，朗月轩浑身抖的不成样，屁股肉晃的扎人眼，啊啊啊啊啊的骚叫着，白玉婷两指在里面搅着穴肉，发出咕啾咕啾的媚音，又故意夹住嫩肉拉拽，朗月轩昂着脖子，浑身汗津津的泄了出来，屁股里冒出一大波淫水，滴在案上，他迷糊喊着白玉婷的名字说不能要了。

白玉婷扶着朗月轩的嫩身子，扒开他两瓣紧闭的屁股肉，看着那个被她手指肏的艳红的小口，提着假鸡巴就捣了进去，松软无比的嫩穴吞进一根肉棒并没有什么难度，可朗月轩其实并没有被白老爷真的弄过，这还是货真价实的第一次，橡胶制的鸡巴将朗月轩雪白的薄肚皮拱出一个弧度。

“啊啊啊啊啊。”，朗月轩刚被手指猛奸，还未平缓就被白玉婷的鸡巴捅了个满档，可高潮后的身体无力抵抗。白玉婷提着朗月轩的小腿，那小肉洞直接往她的耻部撞去，白玉婷一口气肏了几十下，直弄的朗月轩抖着身子哭叫湿吟。白玉婷将他翻过身子案上，扣着他一身美肉猛的冲进最里面，手也不停地左右扇着他的肉臀，抖起一波波肉浪。穴里不断蠕动的肠壁被一次又一次撑开。朗月轩捂着肚子想要往前爬去，白玉婷也就由着他，只在假鸡巴快要完全脱离的时候又一把将他拖了回来，将朗月轩牢牢钉在肉棒上，朗月轩哭的几乎昏厥，粘稠的淫水在被挤压出体外，粘着他大腿上的丝袜，被奸的软成一滩的朗月轩只能被白玉婷圈在了身下，柔顺的撅着嫩屁股被他的好继女肏的浪肉荡漾，穴里又酸又麻。

“嗯啊。。玉婷，不行了。。呜呜那儿，那儿都麻了。”，朗月轩红润的舌尖半吐，哭着求白玉婷放过他，他那处实在受不住了。胸脯的两团莹润的奶子摇的发骚，被白玉婷像一个羊奶球似的捏在手里，乳孔被指甲用力抠挖，朗月轩涨红了脸，珍珠泪拼命的落。白玉婷一遍一遍往朗月轩嫩嘟嘟软唧唧的屁眼里肏，奸的他臀尖发红，汁水打的飞溅，穴腔里的媚肉被肏的外翻又被挤了进去。朗月轩用手盖着白玉婷捏着他奶子的手，要白玉婷疼他，别弄他了。

“小姨娘，月轩，是不是舒服的厉害，比父亲比又如何？”，白玉婷贴着朗月轩舔着他圆润的耳廓，下身极速往里打，打在穴里的淫水都成了白沫堆在穴口。

“呜呜呜。。是，是玉婷奸的。。奸的我舒服额啊啊啊啊。”，一阵甜吟过后，朗月轩半个身子歪在案外，浑身发颤，软滑的舌头彻底吐出口腔，白玉婷提着假鸡巴说小姨娘是不是又女儿干的高潮了，鸡巴也已经彻底没用了，又爱抚的用手揉着他泄了的龟头，说罢托着朗月轩的屁股把人抱起，整个悬空，大腿嫩肉磨着白玉婷的素裙，来回刮的生疼，露出中央缩成一团的小玉茎，嫩屁眼里还吃着假鸡巴，身子汗津津的一抖一抖。白玉婷爱怜的吻着朗月轩的侧脸，带着小痣的那块皮肉被她吸的发红，她一手攥着朗月轩乳肉，一手托着软丘，肏的“啪啪”作响，她的小姨娘哭的呜呜咽咽，屁眼夹紧也不能阻挡橡胶肉棒捣开他的阳心。朗月轩就就这么坐在上头，被奸的几乎没了哭声，白玉婷准朗月轩凸起骚肉一连顶了几十下，直捣的他淫叫着疯狂扭动，穴腔里冲出一大股浪水，肉棒颤抖滴了几滴精液后紧接着是射出一片黄尿。

之后的事情朗月轩实在是记不住，大致印象就是白玉婷抱着他又亲了一会儿，吃了一会儿他的奶子，喊他娇宝贝，还哄着让他说白玉婷是他男人，朗月轩累的很，随便附和着就迷瞪过去了。

第二天的一大早，朗月轩被一阵撕心裂肺的哭喊声惊醒，他急忙喊人给他换上衣服就跑了出去。老爷的卧房口跪了一排人，他还有些闹不明白状况，到底怎么了，就看到白老管瞪着一双红眼质问，昨夜里姨娘到哪儿去了，老爷怎会暴毙。朗月轩吓的心如擂鼓，朝后退了几步，被人一把托住。

“白叔，昨天是我照顾的父亲，姨娘得了些风寒，我怕他过给父亲，让他去了偏房”，白玉婷撑着朗月轩替他辩解，白管家也不好在说些什么，只是一直阴测测的盯着朗月轩，嘴里子动了动，没出声，但朗月轩知道那什么意思，意思说他是个卖屁股的。朗月轩对这些早就不在于了，他追着白玉婷问怎么回事，是不是他俩昨晚上的事被老爷看到了，才会那样，白玉婷笑他夸张的能去出书了，父亲是自然去世的，很安静，让他别想那么多。朗月轩这才舒了一口气离去，白老爷的去世他并未太伤心，倒是少了一层枷锁，让他轻松不少。白玉婷看着他离去的背影，将手里的药瓶“噗通”一声扔进水里，小小透明的玻璃瓶就像白老爷当初喝的那些。

“爸爸，洋药是好东西啊，可不是少了半辈子痛苦。”

白氏百货大楼也差不多开业一年了，里头卖的最好的就是轩玉阁的胭脂，又细又好抹开。自从白玉婷接手了白家，除了朗月轩其余人倒是一个不留。也不是朗月轩不想走，白玉婷还是那套素裙跪趴在他膝盖上，求着他留下，他只对自己说是舍不得，女儿要人照顾，这不是天大的笑话么，骗人终究先骗己，又突然给了他轩玉阁，让做胭脂。朗月轩心里眼里有些热，起码以后，再也不会有人喊他白小姨娘了。


End file.
